


The Way I Love You

by Baloneysandwiches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, basically the boys telling each other how great they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baloneysandwiches/pseuds/Baloneysandwiches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio loved Hinata Shouyo, and he displayed it in awkward and strange ways, </p><p>but he knew his Sun wouldn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Love You

Something about Hinata made Kageyama's heart beat a little faster.  
  
Kageyama wasn't the best when expressing his feelings, though he tried his hardest; Hinata knew and appreciated it all the same.  
  
With time, Kageyama began to find his words and put them in the right spots.  
  
Although he still did have a strange feeling in his gut when he spoke up. A blush appearing on his face before he turned away and ran.  
  
Sugawara then pulled up the idea of poetry and Kageyama felt like his prayers had finally been answered.  
  
Slowly, Kageyama began to compile a stack of short poems for the orange haired boy.  
  
A tornado of words spelt out Kageyama's love to Hinata.  
  
He knew that one day, he'd have to reciprocate Hinata's feelings verbally.  
  
And even though the shorter boy had smiled and waved off Kageyama's concerns, the raven haired bashfully declined and promised.  
  
While writing, he discovered little things that made him dumbly blush.  
  
The way the boy pressed his lips together when he was embarrassed.  
  
The way he swayed from foot to foot when he was anxious.  
  
The way his fingers curled into Kageyama's hair when they kissed.  
  
The way his eyes shone brighter than any star could ever dream of.  
  
Everything pieced itself together neatly to form this short orange haired boy.     
                                                            
Kageyama found himself writing about his own actions.  
  
How he held Hinata's face gently during times of adversity.  
  
How he mumbled into Hinata's hair when he was anxious before a match.  
  
How he tried his hardest to please the other, even if it was a little frightening to both parties.  
  
It all opened his eyes and he felt an unusual happiness in his chest. It was the feeling he got when he spiked a clear, when he set a ball perfectly.  
  
He realized that Hinata made him happy; made him see life in a better and more beautiful way.  
  
\--  
  
With much of Sugawara's guidance and reassurance. He held a finished poem in his hands.  
  
He knew it from top to bottom; like the back of his hand, because it was all about Hinata.  
  
And Kageyama loved Hinata very much.  
                                  
On a lazy Sunday afternoon in their cozy flat, sitting and watching whatever decided to come onto the televison, Kageyama gathered up his courage and turned to Hinata.  
  
Taking the other's hands into his own, he began to recite his love.  
  
"You are the Sun. A shining star that lights up my days." He began quietly, earning a squeeze from Hinata, urging him to go on.  
  
He did not look down, he kept his gaze locked with Hinata as long as he could.  
  
"You are the Sun, in the sense of your passion, your happiness, your livelihood.  
  
You are far away from me, although you are the closest star. You're out of reach.  
  
But you help things grow and find success. You grant the gift of life. And I couldn't be more grateful to end up with the Sun."  
  
Kageyama looked down to chuckle but returned his gaze.  
  
"Yes, you annoy me sometimes, but I wouldn't want the Sun to burn out."  
  
With a red blush dusted on his cheeks, Kageyama whispered out in a breathy tone the final line.  
  
"I l-love you. And I want to be fortunate enough to for a long time."  
  
Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata's hands and pulled the sniffling boy closer to him.  
  
His lips ghosted over the boy's forehead and down his nose, to end at his quivering mouth. Where plump lips met in a loving kiss.  
  
Hinata tried desperately to find his own words, a tumble of embarrassed and joyful words all spilled out at once.  
  
"You aren't far from me Kageyama, don't worry!! I'm here to support you!  
  
If I'm the Sun, t-then you're the moon! Something that lights up dark nights, something that is dry and cold, but is beautiful nonetheless!  
  
Yeah, you have craters, but they act like battle wounds, something to proudly show to all!  
  
You are wise and willing to improve, and learn new things. T-That's why I love you Tobio!"  
  
Kageyama pulled Hinata in for a sweet kiss, to stop Hinata from speaking as he had lost his voice.  
  
Kageyama Tobio loved Hinata Shouyo, and he displayed it in awkward and strange ways,  
  
but he knew his Sun wouldn't mind.


End file.
